A namorada do Inglaterra
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Inglaterra se atrasa pra reunião do G8 e resolvem ligar pra casa dele, mas depois dessa ligação, acham que ele tem namorada. Será que é verdade? Só indo à casa dele pra descobrir. Um pouco de Fem!IndiaxEngland.


Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS 1: Não sei muito bem os nomes verdadeiros dos países, então não serão muito citados.

OBS 2: Índia é mulher nessa fic (caso não seja), que se passa mais no futuro.

OBS 3: Essa é minha primeira fic de Hetália, então espero que não tenha ficado muito ruim.

**A "namorada" do Inglaterra**

10 horas. Reunião do G8. Na verdade, a reunião era pra ter começado há meia-hora, mas o Inglaterra ainda não havia chegado. Todos estavam cansados de esperar, até mesmo o Itália.

**Alemanha: ***perdendo a paciência* ALGUÉM QUER LIGAR PRA CASA DELE DE UMA VEZ?

**França: ***sorriso maroto* Eu faço isso.

França pegou o telefone e discou o número da casa de Inglaterra. Felizmente, não demorou muito para atenderem.

**Voz: **Alô?

**França: ***surpreso*_ Isso é voz de mulher? Hum... deve ser uma das empregadas. _Ahn... o Inglaterra está? Ele está atrasado pra uma reunião do G8.

**Voz feminina: ***do outro lado da linha* Reunião do G8? Oh, é mesmo! Eu vou avis... AI! ARTHUR, NÃO TOQUE AÍ!

**Inglaterra: ***no fundo* Vai ficar nesse telefone por quanto tempo? Temos coisas mais interessantes pra fazer.

O G8 inteiro ficou espantado quando o França deixou o telefone cair, de choque.

**Japão: ***surpreso* França? O que houve?

**França: ***sorriso pervertido* Creio que podemos fazer a reunião sem o Inglaterra, hoje. Ele está MUITO ocupado.

**Itália: ***assustado* EH? O-o que quer dizer?

**França: **Inglaterra tem na-mo-ra-da.

Os países se entreolharam e, pra surpresa dos leitores, começaram a rir feito malucos.

**América: ***chorando de rir* Essa foi a maior piada que ouvi hoje!

**França: **Mas isso não foi uma piada!

Silêncio.

**Canadá: **Então é verdad...

**América: ***cortando-o (mesmo sem perceber)* Estou curioso pra ver a dita cuja! Vamos acabar logo com essa reunião e ir pra casa do Inglaterra conhecer a namorada dele!

**Canadá: ***angustiado* _Não notaram minha presença novamente..._

Depois da reunião do G8, foram para a casa do Inglaterra conhecer a namorada dele (mesmo que alguns não estivessem tão interessados assim).

**Alemanha: ***cruzando os braços, impaciente* Vamos ficar escondidos atrás das moitas por quanto tempo? É mais fácil batermos na porta e dizer que viemos visitar o Inglaterra!

**América: **EU SOU O HERÓI, ENTÃO EU DECIDO!

**Rússia: ***saíndo de trás das moitas* Deixem que eu faço isso..

Sem ligar pro pânico de todo mundo, Rússia foi até a porta de entrada e tocou a campainha.

**Empregada: ***abrindo a porta* Em que posso ajuDAR? *tremendo* B-bom dia, Sr. Rússia... A que d-devo a visita?

**Rússia: ***esboçando um sorriso inocente* Viemos visitar o Inglaterra!

Rússia apontou os outros atrás das moitas, que ficaram com uma cara de "NANI? !". Com uma gota na cabeça (e ainda com um pouco de medo), a empregada deixou todos entrarem.

**Empregada: **O Inglaterra já virá recebê-los. Enquanto isso, irei preparar um chá pra vocês.

Assim que a empregada saiu dali, o G8 começou a conversar uns com os outros, sentados no sofá.

**França: ***malicioso* Até que a namorada do Inglaterra é bem gostosa...

**Canadá: ***com uma gota na cabeça* Ahn... aquela era a empregada...

**Canção: **"Naa ghilaaf  
>Naa lihaaf<br>Naa ghilaaf  
>Naa lihaaf<br>Thandi hawa bhi khilaaf Sasuri  
>Naa ghilaaf<br>Naa lihaaf  
>Thandi hawa bhi khilaaf Sasuri<br>Itni sardi hai kisi ka lihaaf lei lay  
>Jaa padosi ke chulhe se aag lei lay<br>Jaa padosi ke chulhe se aag lei lay

**Itália: ***distraído* Vee... música linda...

**Japão: ***confuso* Música?

Todos ficaram em silêncio e puderam escutar uma música de um estilo bem diferente.

**Canção: **Beedi jalai lay  
>Jigar se piya<br>Jigar maa badi aag hai  
>Beedi jalai lay<br>Jigar se piya  
>Jigar maa badi aag hai<p>

Dhuan naa nikaari o lab se piya  
>Ah ha<br>Dhuan naa nikaari o lab se piya  
>Je duniya badi jhaag hai<p>

Beedi jalai lay  
>Jigar se piya<br>Jigar maa badi aag hai

**Alemanha: ***confuso* De onde está vindo essa música?

**Japão: ***levantando do sofá* Vamos ver.

**Canção: **Naa ghilaaf  
>Naa lihaaf<br>Thandi hawa bhi khilaaf Sasuri  
>Itni sardi hai kisi ka lihaaf lei lay<br>Jaa padosi ke chulhe se aag lei lay  
>Jaa padosi ke chulhe se aag lei lay<p>

Naa kasoor  
>Naa fatoor<br>Naa kasoor  
>Naa fatoor<br>Bina juram ke hujoor  
>Marr gayi<br>Ho marr gayi

O G8 inteiro seguiu a música que vinha de um quarto, abrindo uma fresta da porta pra espiar. O que viram foi um choque: Inglaterra estava... DANÇANDO!

**Canção: **Aise ek din dupahari bulai liyo re  
>Baandh ghungru kacehri lagai liyo re<br>Bulai liyo re  
>Bulai liyo re<br>Dupahari  
>Lagai liyo re<br>Lagai liyo re  
>Kacehri<p>

Angethi chadahi le  
>Jigar se piya<br>Jigar maa badi aag hai  
>Beedi jalai lay<br>Jigar se piya  
>Jigar maa badi aag hai<p>

Ao abrir um pouco mais a porta, o G8 notou que o Inglaterra não era o único ali. Havia uma moça dançando com ele, que tinha cabelos negros até a cintura com algumas tranças, olhos verde-escuros, pele morena e que usava roupas indianas (não sou boa em descrever roupas estrangeiras, então imaginem as roupas da personagem Maya de "Caminho das Índias").

**Canção: **Na toh chakkua ki dhaar  
>Na daraati na kataar<br>Na toh chaa-kua ki dhaar  
>Na daraati na kataar<br>Aisa kaate ke daat ka nisaan chod de  
>Je kataai to koi bhi kisaan chod de<br>O aise jaalim ka chod de makaan chod de  
>Re billo<br>Jaalim ka chod de makaan chod de  
>Aise jaalim ka<br>O aise jaalim ka  
>Aise jaalim ka chod de makaan chod de<p>

Na bulaya  
>Na bataya<br>Na bulaya  
>Na bataya<br>Mhane neend se jagaya hai re  
>Aisa chaukail haath mein naseeb aa gaya<br>Woh elaichi khilai ke kareeb aa gaya

Alguns países do G8 não puderam deixar de olharem abismados, enquanto Inglaterra e a tal moça continuavam dançando. É claro que alguns se divertiam, como França e América, que olhavam maliciosamente para a moça que dançava (provavelmente se imaginavam no lugar do Inglaterra).

**Canção: **Koyla jalai le  
>Jigar se piya<br>Jigar maa aag hai

Itni sardi hai kisi ka lihaaf lei lay  
>O Jaa padosi<br>O Jaa padosi  
>Jaa Jaa Padosi<br>O Jaa padosi ke chulhe se aag lei lay

**Inglaterra: ***desligando o rádio* Agradeço por ter dançado comigo, Índia.

**Índia: ***sorriso* Foi um prazer, Iggy! Você é um ótimo dançarino.

**Inglaterra: ***sorriso maroto* Só nisso eu sou bom?

**Índia: ***mesmo sorriso* Você sabe que não.

O G8 olhava embasbacado enquanto o Inglaterra e a Índia davam-se uns beijos e uns amassos. França filmava, babando, e Japão estava até tirando fotos!

Infelizmente, ao interromper os beijos por um instante, Inglaterra olhou para o espelho... onde a porta era refletida.

**Inglaterra: ***virando-se para a porta, com fúria* O QUE DIABOS VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO?

Índia cobriu a boca, em choque, enquanto o Inglaterra corria atrás do G8 com uma vassoura (foi a única coisa que lhe veio à mente no momento). Claro que as coisas não foram mais as mesmas depois daquele dia.

Resultado? O G8 inteiro ficou cheio de hematomas e ficaram comentando sobre aquele dia nas reuniões por um bom tempo.

FIM!

* * *

><p>A música que aparece na fic é a abertura da antiga novela "Caminho das Índias": Beedi (completa) - Sukhwinder Singh<p> 


End file.
